Starfox Dark Hours Rising Chapter 1
by R.O.B.NUS128
Summary: A new enemy has come to the Lylat system, enemies seemingly without care or objective. Can the Cornerian military and the Starfox team once again overcome a threat to the entire system? Taking place after the events of Assault.


Sector Y 10:47 PM GST (Galactic Standard Time)

Modified Freight Ship Discovery (science vessel, investigative)

Captain Herman Melville, ranking officer of the Discovery, a portly owl whose once brown feathers were now turning a mottled brownish grey, sat back in his chair and took a long, satisfying drink from his coffee. He loved his job, mainly due to its lack of heavy responsibility. He mainly sat in his chair and made certain that the pilots didn't crash, the scientists didn't kill themselves, and there was always fresh coffee ready for him whenever he needed it.

Despite having finished his third cup of coffee, he was starting to nod off in his chair. As he started to doze, the young science team pilot Antonio Caldwell, a short gray mouse who dreams of one day joining the military, came in his room and stood to rapt attention, throwing a proper military salute. Melville opened one of his large eyes and focused on the mouse standing there.

The old owl chuckled as he stirred from his chair. Antonio was always intent to act the soldier, even though he was just a pilot."You don't need to salute me you know." Upon seeing Antonio's crestfallen look, he stroked his chin feathers and stated,"But, since you'll be old enough to apply for the military soon, maybe you had better get in the habit of it."

The young mouse did a complete swap. He said brightly"Thank you sir!"

"What did you need me for anyways?"Melville asked yawning.

"Oh yes, the scanner is showing some strange activity and Madison wanted you to take a look at it."

"Why does he want me? He's the scientist." Melville asked with a frown. As far as he was concerned, Dr. Madison Ph.D and top of his class, which he never failed to let everyone know, was the one thing keeping this from being a perfect trip. The scientist was intent on requesting his help on the other side of the ship that he happened to be on at the time.

"The scanner is showing what looks like a gate transmission. Madison wants you on the bridge to tell them to clear off of his research area."

Melville scowled. Madison knew full well that he had the right to tell them off as much as he wanted to, but not going to the bridge would just be another hour of one sided arguing. "Tell him I"ll be there shortly." Antonio nodded and ran off.

Melville wandered slowly to the bridge and was greeted by the sight of Madison, the stuffy old lizard, arguing with the pilot, a stubborn cat who was a veteran of no less than three wars, about whatever was on the scanner. "I'm telling you sir, it's just a malfunction. Corneria wouldn't waste time on full transmission here; we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"I won't be satisfied until Melville confirms it! Where is he anyhow...Ah-Ha! There you are captain, I was becoming concerned that you got lost!"

Melville sighed inwardly, "What seems to be the problem?"

Madison raised his finger and puffed up, ready to give his full testimony as to what the problem was, but Antonio beat him to it. "Like I said sir, the scanner shows a gate transmission incoming, at least we think it does." He added with a questioning glance at the scanner.

Melville gave Antonio a small smile then turned to Madison, "Anything else to add, Jonas?"

Jonas Madison glared at Antonio, who avoided his gaze by staring intently at space, and then he turned back and said with a slightly haughty air, "No, I believe Mr. Caldwell covered it. Well, now that you're here, I will go back to my work." He left huffily with one last glare at Antonio.

Melville waited till he couldn't hear the doctor's footsteps anymore, then he walked over to the pilot's console, "Now, what is the problem?"

The pilot looked up at him, "Like I said, it's a malfunction. This ship's been screwin' up ever since we left the station. I swear, this piece of shi-"

Melville cut him off suddenly, "Which scanner?!"

The pilot pointed to the bleeping screen, which did show a gate transmission, and a large one at that. "You should have warned me earlier, this is the radar system that was updated before we got the ship."

The Pilot sat quiet for a while. "It must not be calibrated right, cause the gate transmission isn't the only thing weird it's been doin'"

Melville looked at him suddenly with an unusually severe look on his face. The pilot was a little put off, "No-nothing serious!"He stuttered, "Just a few trace fighter signatures, but it could have been debris,right? Captain?"

Melville stared into space, thinking to himself, "Pirates, perhaps? No. No good targets this far out. But who? Unless..." Just as he thought about it, what he saw on the screen proved it.

"TURN THE SHIP AROUND NOW!" He yelled with an unusual level of intensity.

The pilot wasted no time to think, but did as he was ordered and started an evasive action maneuver that had the ship facing backward in no time. "Which way sir?!"

Melville looked at a nearby map. "The asteroid field, it's our only chance of saving the ship."

"But sir!" the pilot knew flying a non-military craft through an asteroid field was near suicide.

"Just do-!" Melville was cut off as a tremendous blow shook their ship. Melville struggled to his feet and rushed to the scanner. It was filled with the marks of hostile craft, judged such by raised shields and charged weapons. There were too many of them to count as they poured through the transportation gate in mass. The larger ships couldn't reach them in time, but the fighters would rip them apart in seconds!

Then Captain Herman Melville had to make a decision, but he knew what had to be done before he even thought it. He ran to Antonio, who was still recovering from his first combat experience."Antonio!"

Antonio's head jerked his direction, "Sir?!"

"Can you fly the shuttle back to Cornerian space?" he asked suddenly.

Antonio hesitated, "Well, I've never flown it that far, but I think-"

Melville snapped suddenly, "JUST...answer the question. Yes or No."

Antonio realized the seriousness of the situation, and answered, "Yes." "Sir."

Melville smiled,"Good, then get it prepped. Go, go, GO!"

Antonio dashed out of the bridge as quickly as he could. Herman watched him go and suddenly felt old. He smiled, thinking of days gone by.

When a blast shook the ship, he shook his head, berating himself for getting lost in thought. He walked over to the comm., picked up the receiver, cleared his throat, and said, "This is Captain Melville, we are under attack and I need everyone to get to the research shuttle immediately. I repeat, immediately.

He sighed and slumped into his chair, then looked over to his pilot, who was staring straight at him. "That means you too." Melville said, returning his stare.

The pilot waited a few seconds, then unhooked his safety belt and walked towards the exit. He stopped, and then turned back, "You won't be forgotten sir, not by me."

Then he was gone, leaving the captain alone. He sat quietly for awhile, then he activated his console. "Computer, activate captain control, security code 3940."

A voice confirmed, "Security code confirmed, switching to console control."

Then a comm. marker appeared on his screen as Antonio's voice came through, "Ready sir. Just need the doors open."

Melville flipped the switch for door control as he spoke, "Alright, you get in front of me and head straight for the station. I'll cover you best I can, but if I go down, there'll be nothing protecting you, so gun it out of here, alright?" Only silence from the comm., so he assumed Antonio knew what to do.

As the two ships raced out of the system, The Discovery was continually pounded by fighter sweeps and long range rockets. Despite these blows, the ship plowed on, until a heavy bomber's torpedo smashed into her fuel cell. The entire rear end of the ship exploded with a resounding blow, leaving it to drift through space.

Melville watched from the bridge as the shuttle rocketed off. He had succeeded, he had saved his crew and Lylat would not be caught unprepared. He took a last look at his scanner and froze. It was showing three-hundred plus ships, with more still coming. Would Lylat be able to stand? Even with warning? He shook his head and smiled. Of course they would. They'd taken on worse before; they'd just have to do it without him.

The next blow was landed by a heavy cruiser's main gun, it wracked the bridge, killing Captain Herman Melville instantly. Then a further shot rent the Discovery in two, sending the halves, still burning internally, careening through space.

The enemy had struck first, but would it matter before the end?

End Chapter 1 


End file.
